Til death and Beyond Sequel to Forever
by Cranelove
Summary: After three months Tommy found Kim and finally they talk, but Now He has changed his mind about their relationship.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Power Rangers. They belong to Saban and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun. We don't own Mustangs._

_First I want to apologize for the long wait for this sequel, a lot of things through this road. I'm sorry again. The first story was supposed to be a one shot but when a friend started working on this sequel I have to keep going, so Thanks to Trueromantic who made this possible and work on this with me. I know I changed it many time so I hope you like the final result. Also Thanks to My beta on this story Awernicole. Since I started writing I have met amazing people, and I'm very happy to call them friends now, and I want to dedicate this story to one of my friend, not just that my sis, So Chanelle I hope you enjoy the story, thanks or being you. Let me know what you think about the story, it's really important to me, because I'm really busy with college and it's getting hard to find time to write._

'_Til death and Beyond_

_By: Mili_

It's been three months since Kimberly left. Tommy has been recovering from his accident. He remembered when Kim's mother called him. Apparently, she had called her mother before she packed her stuff and left. Her mother had told him that only one thing was left at her place. It was a picture of a lake and a tree. The picture had been sent to all of her friends, in the hopes that they would be able to shed some light on where it was. Everyone had said the same thing. It was the lake in Angel Grove. The rock was the one that Tommy had asked her out on their first date under. It had always been considered 'their spot'. Everyone knew the place and everybody understood why she did it. She was leaving a message and all her friends know that there is only one person that can bring her back.

That's what Jason has been trying to convince him of. He knew that she would never give up hope, and that she would expect Patrick to have told Tommy that they were engaged. He knew that she was waiting for him. She wouldn't want him back if he wasn't sure they had been engaged and if he couldn't remember proposing. That was why he had worked hard to remember. He didn't care if he ever remembered anything else, as long as he remembered her. The look on her face when he had told her to leave had broken his heart. In that moment, he had realized that he loved her.

But how can he see her again, after what he did? After what he said to her. After what he had done. But Jason said something that made him change his mind.

_Flashback_

"I can't see her again. She is not going to forget what I did," Tommy turned his back to Jason who has been trying to convince him for at least an hour now to go for Kim.

Jason shook his head really frustrated with Tommy "I can't believe you are giving up. I thought you loved her."

Tommy immediately turned and yelled "I do, I love her but I hurt her and I can't…" Jason interrupted him.

"Tommy, just remember what she said before she left you. She said she'll love you, forever."

_End of flashback_

That was why he stood in front of the Angel Grove Youth Center, three months after he had let her walk out of his life. He had been surprised when he heard Ernie had re-opened the Youth Center. He was happy now though, as it would be easier to ask someone who knew him about Kim. Taking a deep breath, he walked in.

He walked up to the counter and waited for Ernie to notice him. He received a huge hug when he was noticed. "Tommy, it's great to see you. I heard about your accident. How have you been?" asked Ernie to the young man who used to spend his days with his friends at The Youth Center.

"I've been better. I lost my memory and it's taken me the last three months to get it back." Tommy said with a sigh.

"That's hard."

"I'm much better now, though. Listen, I need to ask you something. Have any of my old friends moved back to town? Besides Jason, Trini, and Aisha." Tommy asked.

"No, I don't think so. Only one house has been moved into recently, and not one person has seen the habitant. They never leave the house. Every thing they need is sent there, and it's all taken and paid for by the live in maid. The only other way we know someone lives there is by the upstairs curtains moving. It's only in one window, and if they see someone looking, they go away. The kids all think it's a crazy old woman that lives there, but I'm not so sure. I was the only one who saw them move in, and the car they drove was not that of an old woman. They had on a cape, hood, and sunglasses, but I could tell it was a woman. The car was a Mustang convertible. It was pink with white interior. The sides and back had an unusual design. It was a black line leading up to the design on the back. The back had a black outline of a box, with a blue sky inside. The lines from the sides had widened out to form the outline of the box. The sky had two birds in it. A pink crane and a white falcon. They where intertwined, almost like they were one. It actually reminded me of the Power Rangers. The reason the car reminded me of them was because the white ranger had Falcon Zord and the pink ranger had the Crane Zord. I wondered if the cars owner had somehow noticed the same thing I had. Anyway, the house was right across from the lake. It is painted white with pink shutters and door. You can't miss it" Ernie explained.

"Thank you, Ernie. I'll come by later and see you. If you see the others, tell them that I'll be here tonight. Bye." Tommy hurried off towards the house Ernie had told him about. His idea had been right. She had moved back, he was sure it was her in the house across from the lake.

When he got to the house, he saw the window Ernie must have been talking about. No one was at it though, which was a good thing. He didn't want her to know he was the one at the door. He realized with a start that the house was right across from 'their spot'. His heart broke a little more at what she must have been going through for the last three months. Taking a minute to prepare himself, he walked up to the front door and knocked.

An old lady answered. "Yes Sir, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Kimberly Hart. She lives here, right?" He asked nervous, running his hand through his hair.

The woman smiled surprised. This is the man from the pictures. The man that Ms. Hart has been waiting for.

"My name is Tommy Oliver." Tommy told her. The look that woman gave him didn't pass unnoticed by him.

"Well, Ms. Hart has been waiting for you. Please follow me," the woman said, leading him inside the house. "I'll inform Ms. Hart that you are here."

"Wait, could you do me a favor?" Tommy stopped her before she leaves "Let me see her without announcing me. Please"

The woman sighed "As you wish, follow me." The old lady leaded Tommy through the living room.

The place looks beautiful; it has Kim's style in everything.

The woman led him upstairs and stopped in front of her door. "She's in there."

"Thank you," Tommy said smiling, he turned and faces the door, taking a deep breath, he opened the door. He saw her close to the window with her back to him.

"You know, I could feel you." Kimberly whispered, with her back to him.

"Kim!" Tommy said with his trembling voice. Finally after three months Kim is in front of him.

"I don't know how but I knew you were here, I knew you would come. I want to believe that you would come, but are you here for the reasons that I want?" Asked Kim still with her back to him, scared to face him.

"Kim!" He said again, now more confidence in his voice, he started walking slowly close to her.

"Do you understand why I have to leave?" She has been waiting this moment for so long, she needs to explain him her reasons. "I knew you had amnesia so you weren't fine but what you said to me…"

"I'm sorry." He interrupted her, his voice so soft and warm making clear the truth of his words.

She kept talking like she didn't hear him, "It was true, how can you forgive me so easily after what I put you through?"

"But I did, I forgave you" he answer again with sweet voice, this time his answer got to Kim's ears.

She shook her head to his response, she still has her back to him but she knows he is closer, for his voice and because she can feel him. "I know those feelings are still there, just waiting the time to come out and make you realize the mistake."

He stopped walking close to her, he has to hold the urge to take her on his arms, they need this talk, "Kim, When I woke up at the hospital and I saw you for the first time, even when I couldn't remember you in that moment I saw something in your eyes, I was so scared but your eyes kept me calm, I knew everything was going to be alright just to look at you, a warm feeling filled my heart" He heard her sniff, he hates when she is sad and he hates the fact that he was the one that hurt her.

He needed to continue "When Michelle told me those things about you I didn't believe her, I couldn't, how could you be that person but then she showed me the letter and I was so confuse. I couldn't believe you would hurt me, I was so lost."

"But I am that person, I hurt you." She said, her voice shaking, she hates when he is sad, and she hates the fact the she was the one that hurt him "Tommy, I'm still keeping my promise. I would do anything to make you happy."

"Then look at me." He whispered on her ear, and she couldn't stop her body, she did what he asked and turned to face him, little tears covering her face but the smile on his face took them away.

"I love you." He told her softly, running his hand trough her face, wiping the tears.

"Tommy!" she said, jumping to his waiting arms, buring her face on his chest, feeling his heart. She has been having this dream. He would come and tell her that he loves her and that they will live happily ever after. Now he is in front of her and she's just wishing that if it is dream she doesn't want to wake up because it feels so good.

"I'm sorry," he said again. He plans to tell her that everyday. He just thinks of all that she must have gone through.

"Tommy I'll love you, forever," she said, letting him know that no matter what, he has her heart.

"Forever." he repeated. "Now don't leave me again."

"Only if you ask me too."

He shook his head and lifted her face from his chest "No, not even if I ask you. Don't you ever leave my side again."

She smiled "Forever." They leaned to share that sweet kiss both have been wishing for the last three months.

-----------

"It's a beautiful night." Tommy told Kim, their hands entwined while they walked through the Angel Grove Park. They came from the Youth Center where they explained their friends how their talk was and how all these months apart were.

Needing some time alone Tommy and Kim said goodbye to their friends and decided to take a walk for the Park, they have been talking quiet for a while, Kim's trying to let Tommy's words sink on her mind. When Jason asked him about the engagement Tommy said that He thinks it was too soon, everyone on the table immediately asked Kim what she thought about it, she just could form the word "What?" All eyes on Tommy then, He took Kim's hand and said "I don't think we should rush things, the accident, and then Michelle maybe were signs that we should wait and know each other again."

Kim smiled him, hiding her disappointment and her fears now, He is having second thoughts about them, maybe he doesn't want to marry with her now, everything is confusing for her right now, that's why the walk for the park was a good idea, she needs time to think.

"Are you mad?" Tommy's question brought back Kim from her thoughts.

She knew about what he is asking, "About the Engagement? No, you are right and it's the best for us to wait," She tried to smile but it never reach her eyes, and he noted it.

They kept walking quiet for a few minutes until they reached the Lake. It looked so beautiful, with the clear sky and the big whole moon reflect on it. They stood at the place Tommy asked her out for the first place, they kept there, staring at the lake.

Kim sighed "It's so beautiful." Tommy hugged her for behind resting the back of her head on his chest. The moment was so perfect and beautiful but still Tommy's words are on her mind.

"Are you staying with your parents?" She asked him

"Yes,"

"Good," She is trying to keep calm, but she just wants to ask him too many things. She needs some answer and she needs them now, she has been waiting for Tommy for months and he said he loves her and forgives her but breaking by the engagement he proved her he is not so sure about that. That their promise to love each other Forever maybe is not so real. She took a deep breath trying to gain the strength to talk.

"Tommy I need to ask you something," She started turning around to face him when something caught her eye on the Lake. "What's that?" She asked looking to a shining object floating on the lake.

"What?" Tommy said taking his attention to the point where Kim was looking.

"That, right there." She pointed to the object, that was shining with the reflection of the moon.

"I don't know."

"Let's get closer."

"Kim!" Tommy hold her hand stopping her to get close to the Lake, she was walking to the rock where he was practicing when she found him the day he asked her out the first time.

"Oh! Come on." Kim said walking again to get close and see the object. "Look, it seems like a bottle, and it seems like it has a note inside." She told him confused. "Like the ones people trough to the sea when they are lost on Islands or something, in the movies,"

"Maybe someone is lost in the other side of the Park," Tommy said giggling, thinking of the stupid of the situation, '_at least she is talking again_,' he thought, he had a very good idea about what Kim wanted to talk before she saw the bottle on the Lake.

Kim shook her head to his response, "Silly," He smiled her "Let's see what the notes says," she started leaning on the rock to get the bottle when Tommy hold her again.

"Kim!"

"Please Tommy"

"Ok, just be careful, Don't fall in the lake"

"That won't happen" She told him sounded a little upset, he gave her an incredulous look "Ok, That won't happen… again," she remembered the time she saw this beautiful flower on the Lake and she tried to pick it when she accidentally felt on the Lake.

She leaned holding with one of her hands one rock to keep her balance and picking the bottle with her other hand. When she reached the bottle she stood up slowly and showed it to Tommy.

"Here it is."

"Open it, let's see what the note says," Tommy asked intrigued now about the weird of the situation.

"Let's see," Kim opened the bottle and took the little piece of paper, she started reading it a loud.

_A few years ago, I arrived to this town_

_Not knowing what I would find here_

_I haven't realized that there was something missing in my life_

_Until the day I met you_

_That day I realized you were my other half_

_I felt different, happier, more alive, I felt complete._

_Yours eyes, your smile, your voice_

_Always have been on my mind since that moment_

_Then I lost you and my heart had broken_

_Missing you everyday, but with all the memories_

_And the hope that someday_

_We will find our way back to each other_

_That day came and I felt complete again,_

_From the moment I had you in my arms again._

_Faith played with us and separated us again_

_But this time I wasn't ready to let you go_

_I didn't, couldn't just wait_

_I have been lost without you_

_We are together,_

_And I don't want to loose you again._

_I'm in front of you on one knee_

_Asking you to make me the happiest man of the world_

_Forever_

_Kimberly Ann Hart, Will You marry Me?_

"Oh! Tommy," Kim brings her hand to her mouth, watching Tommy on one knee in front of her, with a little blue velvet box on his hand. Little tears on his face.

"Kim?" Tommy sounded afraid when he saw Kim turned her back to him "Please don't do that again."

She turned to face him, the tears running free down her face "But you said that the accident…" her voice shaking.

"Oh! Kim, the accident and everything that happened to us just made me realize that life is too short and we have to live and enjoy every moment. I love you, and I want to share the rest of my life with you" He spoke so softly, smiling all the time, a little scared but gaining all the strength he needs just looking into Kim's eyes. He opened the little box, showing a beautiful pink and white diamond ring "So, you haven't answered my question."

"You really didn't ask." Kim teased him, trying to low the mood, reading on his eyes his fears.

"You are right," He smiled her "Kimberly Ann Hart, Will You marry Me?"

"Yes,"

"Yes," He took the ring and put it on her finger, kissing her hand before standing on and taking Kim on his arms. He brought his hand to her cheek, she smiled him, he leaned down and met her lips. They kissed sweet, soft at first then the kiss deepened; they kissed with passion with love.

"How did you do all this?" Kim asked after they broke the kiss.

"Our friends helped me a little." Tommy explained, blushed.

"You are so evil; I really thought you didn't want to marry me," She punch him slightly on his arm, the same way she did the first time he asked her out.

"Please Beautiful, I can't wait for you to be wife,"

"And I can't wait for you to be husband," she said giving him a sweet kiss.

"I love you."

"Forever," She said smiling him.

"Not Forever," before she could react he finished "'Til death."

"And Beyond"

_The end_


End file.
